La verdad tras el recuerdo
by MariSeverus
Summary: Durante POA. Todos sabemos que Harry ataca a Snape en la casa de los gritos y éste despierta luego de estar inconsciente y los pone a salvo a todos, incluso a Black. Pero qué tal si pone a alguien más a salvo, por un viejo recuerdo.


Hola.

Este es un one shot cortito, que dedico a una buena amiga y espero que les guste. Les dejo mis cariños y por favor comenten sus impresiones sobre éste pequeño escrito.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea. Remus, Snape y el resto, pertenecen al mundo fantástico de Harry Potter y a la pluma de JK Rowling.

~ La verdad tras el recuerdo.

Minerva McGonagall sonreía mientras tomaba el té junto a las camas de la enfermería. Cada vez que caminaba entre los corredores o se encontraba en el comedor o en la sala de maestros, no podía evitar traer de vuelta esas viejas memorias, al verlos toparse el uno con el otro.

 _¿Puedo verlo, profesora McGonagall?_

 _\- Él debe estar dormido en éste preciso momento, señor Lupin.- dijo mientras miraba desde la puerta de la enfermería. Poppy caminaba entre las camas, con un pergamino, escribiendo el diagnóstico de cada uno. - ¿Por qué no vuelve mañana? Usted también necesita descansar. - no pudo evitar darse cuenta de su estado. Cicatrices con una tonalidad muy agresiva y que saltaban a la vista, de un rojo intenso. Cortadas por todo centímetro de piel por donde mirara._

 _\- Por favor, prometo que no lo despertaré. Ni sabrá que estuve aquí. Necesito... saber... el daño._

 _Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, mientras tomaba una decisión. Tenía que admitir que el tono de súplica en su voz, había hecho que recapacitara su primera idea de enviarlo de vuelta a su sala común._

 _\- De acuerdo, hablaré con Promfey al respecto. - dijo Minerva y a continuación caminó hasta la enfermera quien casualmente, estaba de pie junto a la cama de Snape. Remus apenas y podía quedarse quieto y bajo la luz de las velas, se podía ver su frente sudorosa y sus pupilas prácticamente sacudirse de terror y anticipación. Minerva regresó al poco tiempo y sus finos tacones eran el único sonido en la fría piedra, además de los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. - Puedes entrar, pero debe ser breve. Volveré a mi despacho ahora, cualquier cosa que necesites..._

 _Pero no pudo terminar su oración. Su joven estudiante caminó a pasos apresurados y se detuvo tras el herido joven de Slytherin, dejando escapar un suave gemido de terror. Se veía terriblemente pálido en los brazos y manos, y con un par de vendajes aquí y allá._

 _\- Él está bien, nada de eso lo causaste tú. - sintió una mano tras su espalda, tratando de consolarlo mientras miraba al muchacho en la camilla ya que sin darse cuenta, había alzado sus manos con la intención de tocarlo y ofrecerle una disculpa. La voz que reconoció como la enfermera Promfey, continuó susurrando. - La mayoría de sus heridas fueron causadas por el sauce boxeador, cuando James Potter le aconsejó que entrar era una buena idea, mientras ocurría tú transformación. Y también tiene un par más, mientras intentaba salir cuando tu amigo se arrepintió e intentó salvarle la vida. Va a estar bien, eso te lo aseguro._

 _Sacudió su cabeza y en cuanto la enfermera se marchó lo suficiente como para no verlo. Nadie entendería por qué se sentía tan culpable y ese secreto tenía que morir con él y con el muchacho sobre la cama, mostrándole su espalda y acurrucado como si atravesara una gran tristeza._ _Podía oír pequeños sollozos proviniendo de la camilla donde dormía Severus y se imaginó que sólo era rabia por haber creído en sus tontas palabras._

Escuchó un gemido de dolor y no tardó en ponerse de pie, colocando su taza de té sobre la silla en la que había estado sentada durante horas. Severus se sentaba en la cama y no tardó en llevarse una temblorosa mano a la sien, palpando una herida de tamaño considerable en un costado y mirando la sangre.

\- Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos. - sonrió Minerva y Severus pareció confundido por unos segundos, antes de que la verdad lo golpeara de lleno.

\- ¿Dónde está Albus?

\- Hablando con el ministro de magia. Estaba muy sorprendido de que aún con ese golpe en tu cabeza, hubieses podido cargar con los cuerpos inconscientes de tres niños y el cuerpo de Black.

Severus sonrió con una petulancia a la que ya estaba acostumbrada. Así que antes de que dijera alguna cosa, decidió adelantarse para darle algo en lo qué pensar y quizá hacerle entrar en razón de una buena vez por todas, sobre esas absurdas peleas infantiles del pasado.

\- Incluso, salvaste a Remus Lupin. - añadió, señalando la cama a su lado. - se transformó bajo la luna llena y Sirius intentó proteger a Potter y al resto, pero la pelea no terminó bien y terminó a los pies del lago. Miles de dementores lo rodearon, así que Potter intentó salvarlo con su patronus pero eran demasiados. Despertaste y conseguiste ahuyentarlos y poner a los tres niños y a Black a salvo. - dijo y tras un hondo suspiro, continuó. - pero Albus dice que no volviste sino hasta que encontraste el cuerpo de Remus, luego de que su transformación acabara y también lo pusiste a salvo.

Volvió a notar la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Snape y se aventuró a sonreír débilmente, mientras el hombre la observaba casi sin parpadear.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas, no es así? Esa noche en el sauce boxeador y luego, en la enfermería. Recuerdas que él me imploró que le permitiera poder verte, poder disculparse contigo. Sé que no estabas dormido y sé que lo escuchaste perfectamente.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - dijo Snape en una voz tan baja que nadie hubiese podido sospechar que se trataba de él. Minerva sonrió ampliamente.

\- Era más que obvio, Severus. - contestó y miró en dirección a la camilla, con el hombre dormido profundamente. - tú lo amabas y estoy segura de que aún lo haces.

\- ¡No! - dijo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. - él traicionó mi confianza y de no haber sido por James Potter, me habría matado...

\- No fue su culpa y tú lo sabes muy bien, porque lo escuchaste. Si a alguien habría que culpar en todo éste asunto... es a James Potter o a Sirius. Pero ni siquiera Sirius merece morir por una broma infantil. ¿No es así? O entonces qué otra razón tienes para haber traído el cuerpo de Remus contigo.

\- Así Dumbledore podrá ver que yo tenía razón y entender de una buena vez, que Lupin era cómplice de Black y que le ayudó a entrar en el castillo. - dijo con convencimiento, poniéndose en pie lentamente. - ves éste chichón que tengo acá. - preguntó, señalando la herida en su cabeza que a comparación de Black y Lupin, no era nada. - me lo hizo Potter, tratando de defenderlos. Por qué debería creerles.

\- No seas exagerado y termina de entenderlo. Lo amas y estoy segura de que él también te sigue amando, pero que no es tan tonto como para seguir torturándose como tú eres incapaz de dejar de hacerlo, con ese tonto recuerdo.

Y acto seguido, la mujer se puso en pie y luego de colocar la pequeña taza de té sobre la mesa de noche, abandonó la enfermería y dejándolo con una expresión de estar profundamente herido.


End file.
